Magic Exchange Students
by musical-addiction
Summary: This is a crossover of Charmed and Harry Potter based in the Harry Potter world. Time is Harry's sixth year and this story is only up until about Christmas Time. Sequels Hopefully to follow depending on popularity. Please Reveiw Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or Charmed. (although I definately wouldn't mind!) Although I do own Penny Halliwell (not the grandmother) as she is of my own creation.   
  
Important Info: There are two sides of the magical world, the world of witchs, demons and warlocks (charmed world) and the world of witch and wizards (Harry Potter's world). Many hundreds of the years ago before any living person remembered both the worlds of magic lived together as one. No one knows why the worlds separated but it left a lasting mark making many people believe that the other side was evil. The Harry Potter side is based as Harry's sixth year while in the Charmed world Wyatt is 17, Chris is 16 and at the Magic School. Penny is the same age as Chris although she is Pheobe's adopted daughter. She was adopted when she was only a week old and already showed great magical talent. The elders had wished the Charmed ones to take care of her. Pheobe took pity on the baby and adopted her offically. Penny grew up to be more powerful then anyother witch before her and it sometimes worried the elders and the demons alike. I am bending time in the Charmed magic school making it so that the advanced students present in the Legend of Sleepy Halliwell episode are the same students when Chris, and Wyatt are all grown up. Gideon was not the person whom wanted Wyatt dead but a demon whom was vanquished. And Last but not least Sirius did not die in the fifth book but he did have a very close call.  
  
Rating: M for some violence later on.  
  
The Ministry of Magic...  
  
Cornelious Fudge sat beind his desk astounded by what the two men in front of him were proposing. Both men looked calmed and it was plain to see that they had thought this plan through and everything he said that proposed a bad element of the plan they retaliated with ways to negate it and good things to come from it. "Admit it Minister, at this time we need all the allies we can get. Within this war with Voldemort (he continued, ignoringing Fudge as he winced at the name) united we stand divided we fall." Dumbledore said calmly as he tried to reason with the Minister. "but what about this... this Source, isn't he supposedly thier version of You-Know-Who." Fudge said ignoring the third man in the room as he grasped at straws trying to get out of this idea. Just as Dumbledore was about to speak Gideon spoke, "Minister Fudge, I completely understand your concern but every precaution has already been taken, and I assure you if anything happens we can handle it. That is the very reason that only the advance students will be attending hogwarts for the exchange program." Fudge looked flustered as he tried to think of more reasons to throw at them but he had run out of all of the ones he could think of, "No, I dont care if it good or bad I will no allow it!" Fudge yelled standing up with Dumbledore and Gideon following his cue more calmly. "Honestly Minister, I did not come to ask for your permission, only to inform you of what we are doing. The program will go on as planed and the advanced students will be attending hogwarts in the coming year. Good Day." Dumbledore said simply as he apparated and Gideon Orbed out of the room.   
  
The two orbed and apparated to the Order of Pheonix where a group of people were waiting for them. "So what happened?" Ask a man with straight black hair down to his elbows, "He was against it and said no, but since that was expected everything is fine we are going ahead none the less." Dumbledore said as he sat down. The entire order was there as well as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as it wasnt an officially meeting. "Where is Mr Potter?" Gideon asked as he noticed the boy was not there. "He is upstairs reading his mothers journal, like he has been since I gave it to him yesterday." Sirius said and then paused before asking the headmaster cautiously, "Ever since this was being arranged you have had a fasination with my Godson... Why?" "Well simply because he is as important to your world as mine, if Voldemort lives it wont take him long until he decides to kill the witches in our world as well as the muggle borns here. Now if you will excuse me I have letters to send to the advanced students." Gideon said and orbed away from the room. "I think there is something he isn't telling us," Severus Snape spoke up, "Are you sure we can trust him Albus?" He asked Dumbledore, "To be honest Severus, You can trust him as much as you can trust me. Now I too must be going. many arrangements still need to be made." 


	2. Chapter Two

Halliwell Manor...  
  
Piper was in the kitchen when her eldest son orbed into the room and grabbed the plate of food she had only just finished dishing out,  
  
"Wyatt patience is a virtue," She called out to him as he went and sat in the dinning room,  
  
"Yes mother," came the retort as he began eating. Chris also followed suit and began eating his breakfast, while Penny waited for her aunt to finish dishing out the last two plates before taking one for herself.  
  
"So what are you three up to today?" Piper asked the teenagers as she sat down at the table,  
  
"Skate park." came the unison answer from both the boys while Penny waited a moment before saying,  
  
"Well I was going to hang around cause Gideon kept hinting at the end of the semester that he would be in contact with us over the winter break." Piper looked over at her niece worried and was about to say something as another person entered the room.  
  
"No you don't young lady you have stayed home all holidays, you are going out." Paige said to Penny as she grabbed an apple from the fruit centerpiece and then took a bite from it.  
  
"Ok I'll go out." Penny said and Paige looked at her skeptically as she left the room almost as if she thought that Penny had agreed to easily.  
  
After breakfast both the boys left with their skateboards in hand, Penny went halfway up the stairs and opened the door to the school and entered while no one was looking. She walked down the hall and almost ran into Herman, whom was also an advanced student with Penny, Wyatt and Chris,  
  
"Sorry," she said with a laugh.  
  
"What's been happening around here?" Penny asked Herman as the two walked down the endless hallway.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, and Gideon hasn't been here all morning." Herman replied.  
  
"How did you know I was looking for Gideon?" Penny asked him,  
  
"You have been here everyday looking for Gideon, makes sense you would be yet again." Herman replied with a shrug.  
  
"Good point." Penny agreed. Just then Gideon orbed in front of the two students and handed Herman an envelope while he handed Penny three, one for her and one each for Chris and Wyatt.  
  
"About the coming year," Gideon said simply and then with a wave of his arm he disappeared.  
  
"Yes now this is what I wanted, you want to come to my house and we can read em together?" Penny said knowing Herman would say yes as they had been friends since they started magic school together. Slick and Kane two advanced students were also good friends of hers.  
  
The two exited the school and went into the lounge area of the manor just as Phoebe entered the room,  
  
"So what have we here?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to Penny as both Herman and Penny opened their letters, they were almost identical except for the names at the beginning and an added note at the bottom of Penny's:  
  
To Penny Halliwell,  
  
The students in the Advance Class at the magic school have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for the coming year. All the arrangements have been made and with some persuasion your parents have agreed along with the Professor Paige will attending Hogwarts as well as myself. As you are advanced students you will classify as 6th years while  
attending their classes mainly so you can see how their world of magic works different from our own. You will still need to get the class supplies told to you last year but also uniform and dress robes will be available  
from Madame Malkin's Robes. A door taking you directly to Diagon Alley where this store is situated in now situated in the main hall of the school  
next to your usual classroom. You will meet in your classroom with your entire luggage on the night of August 31st so that we can travel to Kings  
Cross Station together the to catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Professor Gideon  
  
Note: Penny, Cedric will be joining us to Hogwarts. We elders decided that  
he will needed in this trip even if just to help the students adapt. He will be in his original house wither you are or not but like always you  
will be his top priority. 


End file.
